


Chouji's Dessert

by MDN (Nilenium)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Happy Sex, Married Sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilenium/pseuds/MDN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karui prepared a special dessert for her hubby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chouji's Dessert

He only left the dining room for a moment, to wash his hands after dinner. The grilled meat dipped in a thick spicy sauce, rice and fried vegetables filled up his stomach with a pleasant warmth. As always after a good meal, Chouji felt content and relaxed.

"Dear, the dessert is ready!" he heard the sweet, heavenly call of his beautiful wife. He could never resist the promise of more food and so he quickly dried his hands and hurried back to the dining room, only to abruptly halt in the entrance at the shocking sight.

"Ka-Karui?!" he gasped. "What are you doing?"

She was sprawled on the table, propped on one elbow, her curvy frame clad only in a flimsy pair of pink panties which clung to her feminine, rounded hips. Her dark skin seemed to glisten and he realized that she had poured a chocolate syrup all over her naked front. Two large white spots of whipped cream covered her nipples in a faux modesty.

"I thought we could try a new recipe, Chouji..." she smirked sexily, trailing her index finger down the middle of her body, in the valley of her breasts and below, at last dipping it in her navel. She popped the chocolate-swathed digit between her lips and sucked off the sweetness with a low moan, which caused a stirring directly in her husband's loins. "Mmm, it's pretty good... Do you want a taste?" she allured with a soft purr.

A new kind of hunger awoke in Chouji and it had nothing to do with food. He took a step towards her, but she waved her finger at him.

"Ah-ah-ah, take off your clothes, dear," she reminded gently.

Obediently, Chouji undressed, almost ripping off the garments in his haste. His robust, big-boned body was bared without a trace of shame before her glinting, amber eyes. When he reached for the hem of his boxers, she stopped him.

"Leave it. Now come to me," Karui softly commanded, still reclined on the table like an exquisite banquet just waiting to be devoured by the rapacious Akimichi. She looked absolutely ravishing.

Chouji put a knee to her left and leaned over to reach her lips, his big belly brushing over her stomach and smearing the syrup everywhere. He drew his minx into a deep kiss, sipping the remnants of chocolate from her tongue. With the last long swipe of his own glossa on her plump bottom lip, he broke away, eyes flashing in hunger. He had a first taste and now he needed more of this deliciousness, more of her.

"I'm going to... mmm... lick you up... Karui," he whispered, sounding dangerous, as he nibbled on her throat, going down slowly.

"I'm counting on it... ahh..." she replied with a moan as he started dutifully cleaning the syrupy coating from her cleavage.

To her disappointment, Chouji licked and slurped all around her heaving bosom but completely bypassed her aching, puckered nipples. Instead, he made his way down to her belly button, his beard like a paintbrush bristling across her skin in a teasing manner. He swirled his tongue inside the oval indentation, scooping up the chocolate goodness into his mouth until the little spring ran dry, then continued downward.

"Can I?" he asked huskily, fingering the edge of her small panties and she nodded, lifting her hips to help him slip the underwear off her butt. When the piece of fabric dropped to the floor, Karui spread her legs excitedly, revealing another tasty treat to his eyes.

Chouji knelt comfortably on the table and laid a subtle kiss on the inside of her knee. A shiver went down her spine and heated her up. He continued up her inner thigh, nipping the smooth skin lightly and stroking her other leg with his hand. Karui inhaled sharply in the mounting anticipation as he drew closer to her steamy core.

Her terrible tease of a husband stopped his progression just as he reached the juncture of her leg. She trembled as his warm breath breezed over her sensitive center. Chouji, just like with his food, wanted to take the time to admire the deep cherry colour of her folds and the intoxicating musk of her arousal before diving in.

"Chouji..." she whined, bucking up a bit. She was dripping with a mouthwatering nectar.

"Yes, darling?" he asked innocently, knowing very well what she wanted, but still making her say it.

"Please... Eat me... Now!" she asked and bucked her hips again.

"With pleasure," he replied with a bit of a growl, then leaned in.

His hot tongue took the first tentative lick and he moaned at the refreshing, a bit salty taste that hit his buds, relieving them from the overwhelming sweetness. Chouji swiped and swabbed at the delicate lips, but the liquid didn't stop flowing, on the opposite, it trickled more fiercely to his quiet delight. He engulfed the fleshy petals in his mouth, one after another, then moved up to the perky little nub above, circling it like a shark around its prey, before closing his mouth on it.

Karui's whole body jolted in rapture, her hands grabbing his head and pulling him in as she feverishly whispered for him not to stop. Chouji suckled on her throbbing beanie and slipped one thick finger into her opening. It slid in easily, wetly and her walls clamped on it eagerly. She really loved his big, meaty fingers. They could reach so far and touch all her weak spots, make her groan and trash as she lost her mind to pleasure.

The wave was rising within her, there was no reprieve as Chouji ground his finger against the secret place where she most needed it and flicked her clit with his tongue. He sucked it in greedily like his favourite popsicle and with a hoarse cry she came, her fingers digging into his scalp as a strong stream of fresh juices hit his tongue. Tasting the raw essence of his woman pleased Chouji greatly and he lapped it all up while she panted, flushed and trembling after the amazing climax he'd given her. Karui moaned with the removal of his finger, soaked in her arousal, but her husband didn't waste a single drop and licked the digit clean.

Finished with drinking her liquid euphoria, Chouji rose to his knees and pulled his boxers down. The swollen member popped out of its confines, saluting and shiny with a leaking precum. Karui's heavy breath hitched and he caught an unmistakeable glimmer of interest in her eyes at the sight of the appendage.

Chouji gave himself a nice squeeze. He was ready.

He shuffled a bit forward, the table creaking under both of their weight as he took a hold on her rounded bottom, raising it to a comfortable level and put her thighs over his. His tip rubbed across her moist slit as the couple shared a lustful look. No words were needed between them.

The hardness surged forward and embedded itself into the fiery snatch as they grunted with gratification. Chouji pulled out and slammed in again, working up a moderate pace. He aided the movement by shoving her hips back and forward onto his impaling length while Karui held onto the edges of the table for her dear life as she took his burgeoning passion with loud moans which only urged him on to complete the act.

Chouji fastened his rhythm, their bodies slapping together loudly and the table shaking underneath them as it scraped the floor. He was momentarily mesmerized by the bouncing of her white-capped brown mounds, glazed with sweat. The whipped cream, no longer chilled was running down the slopes in thin rivulets and pooling into her cleavage and under her breasts. As a good husband, Chouji couldn't just leave this mess on his poor wife like this, could he?

Slowing down his rocking, he relocated one hand to Karui's shoulder and hauled her up as he bent down and began licking up the sweet mixture off of her chest in broad, open-mouthed strokes. Karui grabbed onto his strong arms and threw her head back when he finally sucked on her hard peaks, devouring the whipped cream with a special kind of zeal. The best was reserved for the last, Chouji's food philosophy was in harmony with his lovemaking technique.

The need to be close was overwhelming, Karui pulled herself up more and Chouji instantly kept her secure with one arm under her back as she almost sat on his lap. He was leaning over her with his second hand placed on the table for balance. Karui buried her face in his neck, gyrating her hips madly against his ramming member.

"Oh god! Fuckfuckfuck!" she screamed profanities, her insides contracting and collapsing on the shaft with another release.

Chouji felt her shuddering against him, around him and only pounded into her harder, approaching his completion, but a brilliant idea suddenly came to him. He laid his spent wife down gently and continued the thrusting.

"Would you like the Akimichi Special, madam?" he offered, grasping around for the whipped cream bottle.

Karui's eyes lit up when she saw what he had in mind.

"Yes, yes, give it to me!" she demanded.

He eased out of her raw hole and went up to straddle her chest. Chouji opened the can and sprayed a line of chilled whipped cream on top of his member.

"Suck it out," he said roughly, pressing the tip to her lips, which opened eagerly.

With a guttural moan, Karui's mouth swallowed a large chunk of his meatstick, the raw masculine taste mixed with the sugary topping making her suck noisily to get it all for herself. The debauchery was enough to push him over the edge and a generous spurt of another kind of cream splashed on her palate. Karui reflexively gulped it down, but she let the next jets of his personal thick batter stay on her tongue. The hot, tangy substance contrasted with the chilled sweetness of the whipped cream and she would lie if she said that she hated the combination. It was strange, different but still so tasty and Karui willingly consumed the concoction, feeling a bit disappointed when Chouji pulled out with a happy sigh of fulfillment.

"Best dessert ever," he declared as he drew her into a sloppy kiss which she lazily returned.

"The very best," she agreed.

She was going to make a lot more 'desserts' like this for them from now on.

**The End**


End file.
